ForEnSick Scientist?
by GyakutenSaibanx3
Summary: Why did Daryan decide to be a detective? It happened one day in preschool, when he found out he liked someone. Mild, mild, MILD one-sided DaryEma. One-shot.


Here's a one-shot for everyone.

This idea got stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I finished writing, and this is the end product (x

* * *

><p><strong>For-En-Sick Scientist<strong>

**This is a little one-shot on why Daryan decided to become a detective during a day at preschool. There is also mild, mild, MILD Daryan/Ema. Maybe this should become a multi-chapter story? …Maybe not (x**

**Disclaimer: The Phoenix Wright series belongs to Capcom. That is all.**

Original Fan Fiction by: Michelle V.

* * *

><p>"G-give it back!"<p>

"No way!"

"Come on, give it back!"

From the far corner of the room, the teacher aide heard a bit of fussing from across him. It seemed that the two had been at it _again_. All the other preschoolers gathered around two children who always fought and caused moments. The victim, a girl, was trying to get back what seemed her property from the perpetrator, a boy, who had a little bit of a temper. The aide sighed, and got up from reading the latest edition of _Metal Cowboy_.

As he sighed, the aide said, "All right, Daryan, what did you do now?" He scratched his head to show how tired he was.

The little girl, who seemed to be crying, yelled, "H-he stole the ball I was playing with!" She pointed angrily at the boy, Daryan, who seemed to be holding what looked like a rubber ball with a shark design on it.

Daryan growled in response, and the aide again just sighed. "Ema," the aide started, "please, stop crying. You're going to dirty your little coat."

The crying girl, Ema, was indeed wearing a white coat. In fact, it was a tiny lab coat adorned with buttons of expressions. She hiccupped in reply, "Yeah! I was playing with it f-first! Then he took it from me!" After this, she started to cry harder, so the aid turned back to Daryan.

"How about you? Do you admit that this is true?" The aide stared at Daryan, expecting an honest answer.

But Daryan did not reply. Instead, he grunted and rolled the ball around in his hands.

"Daryan," the aide started, pulling out a pink stool, "if you don't tell me the truth, you're going to have another time-out."

This triggered a reaction in Daryan, who looked at the stool with a horrific expression. Apparently, this stool, decorated with unicorns and rainbows on the seat, took shots at the little four-year-old's ego. He started to mumble something, but it was inaudible to the aide.

"Speak up, kiddo, I can't hear you," the aide said, setting up the stool.

Daryan again gave the stool a look of terror and said quickly, "S-she wasn't even playing with it! She was just rolling it around. I was going to show her how to toss it…"

"Ha-ha! Daryan, do you like Ema?" one of their classmates asked.

This made all the preschoolers go "Ooooooh!" and start to point and laugh at Daryan, but he did not do anything; he stood there and took their insults.

The aide immediately stood up and said, "That's enough! Anyone who laughs next will get a time-out!"

Almost right after, the laughter stopped, and the surrounding preschoolers then started to thin and they went back to doing what they had been doing before. The only people left in that corner were Daryan, Ema, and the aide.

Daryan handed the ball back to Ema and walked to the stool. He tiptoed to try and sit on it, but the aide took the chair away from him, saying, "That's fine, Daryan." He smiled. "Now go and play with Ema."

Daryan's cheeks turned a little red, and he yelled, "I-I don't like her! Really!" But, his eyes betrayed him. They were darting from the aide to Ema, who looked really confused.

The aide just laughed, and replied, "Just, go, kiddo. You're not in trouble anymore."

As the aide walked away smiling, Daryan awkwardly walked back up to Ema. "I don't like you," he said bluntly, looking at Ema with pink cheeks and a fake annoyed look on his face.

But, in turn, Ema beamed a smile at him. "Thanks, Daryan," she said in a bubbly voice. She held the ball out in front of him. "Are you still going to teach me how to toss it?"

Daryan paused, and then smiled back. "Yeah, sure," he said, grabbing the ball and taking a few steps away from her. They started to laugh as they passed the ball back and forth.

* * *

><p>The next day, Daryan was excited to play with Ema again. But, when he got there, Ema was not. He looked around the room almost three times for her little white coat, but he could not find it. Dejectedly, he walked over to the aide.<p>

"What's up, kiddo?" the aide said, still reading _Metal Cowboy_.

Daryan embarrassedly shuffled his feet on the "E" on the letter carpet he was standing on. "W-where's Ema?"

With a stern look on his face, the aide once again put down _Metal Cowboy_ and turned to Daryan on the swivel chair. He put a hand on Daryan's jet black hair and said, "Sorry, kiddo. Ema went off to kindergarten."

Daryan widened his eyes, and replied, "What? Why?" He then quickly looked down and frowned at his feet.

The aide looked at a stack of the preschoolers' work. "Well, she wasn't even supposed to be in your class," he explained, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "She was just a little late. Some things happened in her family so she stopped going to preschool for a while. So, your teacher decided it was time to let her go be in the right class."

Daryan didn't reply. He stood at the floor, trying to comprehend what the aide had just told him. "So…" Daryan said, looking up at the aide with a sad expression, "I won't see her again?" He started to sniff, and pulled his sleeve over his hand to wipe his eyes.

The aide smiled sadly, and looked at Ema's work. On one of the assignments, there was a drawing of her with beakers and pink glasses. Underneath the picture, in uneven letters, she wrote, "When I'm older, I want to be a forensic scientist!" He scratched his head, and handed the paper to Daryan. "Here—this is what Ema wants ot be when she grows up."

Daryan squinted, and tried to sound out a word. "For-en-sick scientist?" he said, still squinting at the paper.

The aide chuckled. "Yup, she wants to be a forensic scientist, kiddo. They inspect crime scenes for some fingerprints and stuff."

Daryan crinkled the sides of the paper in confusion. "So what does this have to do with seeing Ema again?" he asked.

"If you get a job that works with forensic scientists, like detectives, for example, you could probably meet her again when she's older," the aide explained. While he explained, Daryan's face lit up more and more.

"I get it," Daryan smirked, folding the piece of paper and putting it into one of his pants pockets. "Thanks, mister. I'm going to be a detective when I grow up!" And with that, Daryan ran over to the other preschoolers to play.


End file.
